powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun Protrusion
The power to generate firearms and/or projectile weapons from one's own body. Sub-power of Weapon Transformation. Variation of Natural Weaponry and Weapon Manipulation. Also Called *Arm Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Chest Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Finger Firearms *Firearm Projection *Gun Arm/Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Laser Pecks *Leg Blaster/Cannon/Gun *Shoulder Blaster/Cannon/Gun Capabilities User can transform themselves or parts of themselves (arms, legs, shoulders, etc.) into strong gun-like weapons with massive firepower. One can actually control the movements of such gun-like weapons when fired from both hands at high speeds, displaying a huge amount of destructive power. The possessor of this ability can make the projectiles from their (possibly numerous) equipped arsenal change direction, curve, bend, twist, travel and fly longer distances, lock onto targets and automatically follow targets with perfect precision and accuracy. Though user often manifests the firearms from their arms and hands, it is not entirely uncommon for the user to be able to manifest said firearms from other parts of their bodies, such as the legs, head, or chest. Associations *Bionic Physiology *Blade Retraction *Bullet Projection *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Beam Emission *Enhanced Accuracy *Infinite Supply *Missile Generation *Natural Weaponry *Organic Constructs *Powers Via Object *Rocket Fists *Shapeshifting *Sound Blast *Targeting/Homing Effect *Technology Imitation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Transformation Limitations *Gun may get jammed. *Need to reload up to hundreds and thousands of rounds of ammo. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Astroboy.jpg|Astro Boy's Arm Cannon (Astro Boy) Seryu artillery.gif|After being "improved" by Dr. Stylish, Seryu (Akame ga Kill) had guns hidden in her arms and even her mouth. Guts' Cannon Arm 1 (Berserk).jpg|Guts (Berserk) using the Cannon Arm a powerful, powerful device. Tao Super Dodon Wave.JPG|Mercenary Tao (Dragon Ball) disconnects his right hand to reveal an arm cannon, from which he fires his Super Dodon Wave. Kochin Gun.png|Dr. Kochin's (Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest) machine gun arm. 17HellsStorm.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) using his Hell's Storm attack. Allen Walker - Cross Paling.jpg|Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) using Cross Paling, which morphs his arm into an energy cannon. 250px-Level 1 Akuma in the Anime.png|Level 1 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) can create a large amount of guns on their bodies (not exactly their arms, per say). Level 4 Akuma's Gatling Gun Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets. Omnimon Supreme Cannon.gif|Omnimon (Digimon) can fire clossal energy balls from his Supreme Cannon. Cyborg 004.jpg|Albert Heinrich/Cyborg 004 (Cyborg 009) possesses a fully functional gun barrels in his right hand and rocket launchers in his legs. Bald FMA.jpg|Bald (Fullmetal Alchemist) possesses a double-barreled rifle in his automail arm. Franky Gun.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) Weapons Left is a multi-barreled machine gun that can pop out of his wrist... BF-37 Weapons Left.png|...and the upgraded version house in his knuckles. Buki Buki no Mi.GIF|Baby 5 (One Piece) ate the Weapon Weapon Fruit/Buki Buki no Mi, which allows her to turn any part of her body into a weapon - including guns. Franklin's Bullets (Hunter x Hunter).gif|Franklin (Hunter x Hunter) morphing his fingers into guns to fire Nen bullets. Ganzu Ragyuuru.png|The Ganzu Ragyuuru spell generates turrets from Rodeaux's (Zatch Bell!) wings Ginkotsu.jpg|Ginkotsu (InuYasha) has a cannon built into his shoulder. Goryomaru FA.png|Goryumaru (InuYasha) possesses a cannon-like demonic arm that fires lasers. Kujiranami's Armstrong Cannon.png|Kujiranami Hyōgo (Rurouni Kenshin) replaced his missing right hand with an Armstrong Cannon. Mega Smasher.gif|Sho Fukamachi/Unit 1 Guyver (Guyver) using the Mega-Smasher, a powerful particle beam cannon embedded in his chest. Mega-smasher.jpg|Sho Fukamachi/Unit 1 Guyver (Guyver) using the Mega-Smasher, a powerful particle beam cannon in its chest. Yao Cannon.PNG|Yao Cannon Lord Yao (Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy) demonstrates. Slot Machine Plasma Laser Cannon.png|Slot Machine (Yu-Gi-Oh!) features a Plasma Laser Cannon on its right arm. Red Genesect Techno Blast.png|Genesect (Pokémon) is armed with a cannon, which allows it to fire its Techno Blast, a powerful artillery attack dependent on the drive installed. Umibozu's Prosthetic Arms.png|Umibozu (Gintama) replaced both his lost arms with mechanical prosthetic that can change into guns. Vash Angel Arm.jpg|Vash the Stampede's (Trigun) Angel Arm... VashArmGun.jpg|...and his cybernetic replacement, which also conceals an integrated firearm. Weapon ÄRM, Napalm Death.png|Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) has a Weapon ÄRM called Napalm Death which brings a cannon out of his back. The cannon shoots out concentrated flames and each shot is stronger than the one before. Fleija_gun.jpg|The Lancelot (Code Geass) preparing a missile launcher to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A. nuke. A_Souvenir_from_Kyoto.gif|Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) using his arm-mounted Dragon Blaster Beam Cannon. Cartoons/Comics Bunnie D'Coolette's arm cannon.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) utilizes her arm cannon. Badnik Amy.jpg|Badnik Amy (Sonic the Comic) had machine gun-esque crossbows mounted on her wrists Commander Brutus Gunarm.jpg|Commander Brutus (Sonic the Comic) has a raygun in place of a right hand... Brutus Raygun.jpg|...which he uses on Robotnik. Ultimate Humungousaur Missile.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur's (Ben 10: Omniverse) bio-missile launcher/gatling gun. KGBeast Gun.jpg|KGBeast (DC Comics) Alistaire Smythe (Earth-92131) from Spider-Man The Animated Series Season 3 8 0005.jpg|As the Ultimate Spider-Slayer, Alistaire Smythe (Spider-Man: The Animated Series) possesses organic laser guns mounted on each shoulder. Arsenal's cybernetic arm.png|Arsenal's laser arm (Young Justice: Invasion) Cyborg (DC Comics) bolt.gif|Cyborg's (Teen Titans) Sonic Cannon. Destructor's Gatling Gun.png|Destructor (Futurama) has a Gatling gun installed in his right arm. Blade's Gunarm.jpg|After losing his left hand, Blade (Marvel Comics) used his S.H.I.E.L.D. connections to replace it with a prosthetic gun. Gun Protrustion by the Engineer.jpg|The Engineer (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Gun Protrusion by BushWhacker.jpg|Bush Whacker (Marvel Comics) YangGunArm2.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) possesses a gun built into her cybernetic arm. Mercury Gun Leg.png|Mercury Black (RWBY) firing his gun leg. Metal Sonic Gun Arm.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) has a plasma cannon in place of a left hand. Metallikats.jpg|The Metallikats (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron) Agent Venom Missiles.jpeg|Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man) sprouting twin missile launchers from his shoulders. Thorias.png|Thorias (Futurama) SteelClanCannon.png|A Steel Clan robot (Gargoyles) aims its arm cannon. Owari 19795.jpg|Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) brandishing a cybernetic raygun arm. Metamorphia Gun.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) turns her left arm into a raygun to attack Shortfuse. Shortfuse Laser.png|Shortfuse the Cybernik (Sonic the Comic) firing his wrist-mounted laser gun. White_Martian_-_biological_gun.jpg|A Martian (DC Comics) forming an organic gun from its body. Gun_Protrusion_by_Random.jpg|Random (Marvel Comics) T-Infinity_Guns.jpg|T-Infinity (Terminator) Dilustel Gun.jpg|Major Force (DC Comics); via alien genetic graft. Video Games Hidden Gun.jpg|The Hidden Gun (Assassin's Creed) was an arm-mounted weapon invented by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Emperor Calus.png|Emperor Calus (Destiny) possesses a Gun Arm that fires off powerful projectiles. DMC2_Devil_Trigger.png|In his Devil Trigger, Dante (Devil May Cry) can manifest six-barreled rapid-fire miniguns from his palms. XN - Ice Cannon.png|Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) performs his Dragon Ball Blast, in which he converts his left hand into an energy cannon. Barret Wallace.png|Barret Wallace (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Bladeblaster.jpg|Duon's (Super Smash Bros. Brawl.) pink side fires powerful blue and purple lasers Barrett Megaman.jpg|Barrett (Mega Man Legends 3) BassPF.png|Bass' (Mega Man Classic) Bass Buster ArmCannon.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) using his arm cannon. Fistful of Boomstick Gatling Gun.jpg|Ash Williams (Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstickmaking) makes use of his arm-mounted gatling gun. Gear REX.jpg|Gear REX (Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) has a gun-like protuberance that shoots acid. MM8Shot.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man Classic) using his famous Mega Buster. Megaman Volnutt.jpg|Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) Jolly Roger Pirates.jpg|Jolly Roger (Pirates of the Caribbean) has a pistol-like weapon for a right hand. Mamechabandicoot.jpg|Mecha Bandicoot (Crash Twinsanity) has a rocket launcher for a right hand and a plasma cannon for a nose. Z-Buster.jpg|Zero (Megaman X series) with his Z-buster. Samus Arm Cannon.jpg|The Arm Cannon is Samus Aran's (Metroid) primary weapon SSD Hammerhead.jpg|After using the power of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Hammerhead Noir's (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) Vulcan machine gun and a missile launcher fused to his arms. StrongArm.png|Grobyc (Chrono Cross) with the forbidden arm cannon Strong Arm. Mii Gunner SSB4.png|A Mii Gunner's (SSB4) arm cannon can fire a variety of projectiles and types of energy. Shadow_Android_Multi.jpg|Some models of Shadow Androids (Sonic the Hedgehog) come equipped with arm-mounted artillery, such as machine guns and grenade launchers. Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Generation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Arm Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Artificial Element Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries